Star Wars Episode 4 - A New Hope (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's movie-spoof of Star Wars Episode 4 - A New Hope. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Captain Antelis - Jonny & Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Uncle Owen - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Aunt Beru - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) * Jabba the Hutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * and more Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Frozen (2013) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Kung Fu Panda Cartoon Network Footage *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Wallace and Gromit Footage *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Quotes Quote 1 *abruptly begins playing Honey Lemon's holographic message at Shifu Hoffman's house *Hiro Hamada: I saw part of the message he was... *Shifu Hoffman: I seem to have found it. *Honey Lemon: a hologram message General Hoffman. Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this Sven unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Shifu Hoffman. You're my only hope. to the side quickly, then crouches to end the message *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan. *Hiro Hamada: Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is. *Shifu Hoffman: I need your help, Hiro. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. *Hiro Hamada: Listen, I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here. *Shifu Hoffman: That's your uncle talking. *Hiro Hamada: Oh, boy, my uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this? *Shifu Hoffman: pleading Learn about the Force, Hiro. *Hiro Hamada: Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going. *Shifu Hoffman: resigned You must do what you feel is right, of course. Quote 2 *Nuka: Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize! *Scar: Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander. Not to this battle station. *Nuka: The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate, until... *Eddy's Brother: in with Darth Vader The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away. *Nuka: That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy? *Eddy's Brother: The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station. *Nuka: And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible — however unlikely — that they might find a weakness and exploit it. *Yokai: The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands. *Victor Quartermaine: Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it. *Yokai: Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. *Victor Quartermaine: Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Yokai. walks toward Victor Quartermaine, then slowly raises his hand Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebels' hidden fort– his throat as if he is being choked *Yokai: I find your lack of faith disturbing. *Eddy's Brother: Enough of this. Yokai, release him! *Yokai: As you wish. his hand and Motti's head hits the table as he regains his breath *Eddy's Brother: This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke. Quote 3 *Hamada arrives at Docking Bay 94 and sees a familiar face *Shere Khan: English Hamada! Come out of there, Hamada! Hamada!! *Tadashi Hamada: Right here, Shere Khan. Khan and his henchmen turn around to see Tadashi and Fred I've been waiting for you. *Shere Khan: Have you now. *Tadashi Hamada: You didn't think I was gonna run, did you? *Shere Khan: Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you fry poor Greedo? *Tadashi Hamada: Look, Jabba, next time you wanna talk to me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of these twerps. *Shere Khan: Tadashi, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good for business. *Tadashi Hamada: Look, Shere Khan, even I get boarded sometimes. steps on Shere Khan's tail, causing the tiger to yelp in pain Did you think I had a choice? But I got a nice easy charter now; I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time. *Shere Khan: Tadashi, my boy, you're the best smuggler I ever hired. So, for an extra twenty percent... *Tadashi Hamada: Fifteen, Jabba, and don't push it. *Shere Khan: Okay, fifteen percent. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system. *Tadashi Hamada: Jabba, you're a wonderful human being. *Shere Khan: minions Come on. gang leaves with bounty hunter Boba Fett following behind. Quote 4 *Honey Lemon: Eddy's Brother, I should have expected to find you holding Yokai's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought onboard. *Eddy's Brother Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it, signing the order to terminate your life. *Honey Lemon: sarcastically I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself. Eddy's Brother: Princess Honey Lemon, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now. *Honey Lemon: The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers. *Eddy's Brother: Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan. *Honey Lemon: shocked No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly– *Eddy's Brother: You would prefer another target? A military target?! Then name the system! closer to Honey Lemon and pinning her against Darth Yokai I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base? *Honey Lemon: at Alderaan for a moment, then, resigned Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. *Eddy's Brother: There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable.'assistant Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready. *Honey Lemon: panicked What?! *Eddy's Brother: You are far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough. *Honey Lemon: No! :Death Star destroys Alderaan Quote 5 *is training with his lightsaber and a laser remote aboard the Millennium Falcon *Shifu Hoffman: Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. *Hiro Hamada: You mean it controls your actions? *Shifu Hoffman: Partially, but it also obeys your commands. *gets shot by the remote *Tadashi Hamada laughs Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. *Hiro Hamada: You don't believe in the Force, do you? *Tadashi Hamada: Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. smiles Anyway, it's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. *Shifu Hoffman: up and takes a blast helmet I suggest you try it again, Hiro. Only this time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct. the helmet on Luke, which covers his eyes *Hiro Hamada: But with the blast shield down, I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight? *Shifu Hoffman: Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Hiro Stretch out with your feelings! Hiro succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *Tadashi Hamada: I call it luck. *Shifu Hoffman: In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. Quote 6 *Yokai: He is here. *Eddy's Brother: Shifu Hoffman? What makes you think so? *Yokai: A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master, Rayman. *Eddy's Brother: Surely he must be dead by now. *Yokai: Don't underestimate the Force. *Eddy's Brother: The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion. intercom beeps, which Tarkin answers Yes? *Intercom: We have an emergency alert in detention block AA23. *Eddy's Brother: The princess? Put all sections on alert! *Yokai: Shifu is here. The Force is with him. *Eddy's Brother: If you are right, he must not be allowed to escape. *Yokai: Escape is not in his plan. I must face him, alone. Quote 7 *X-Wing fighter is in the trench, and Yokai is having trouble getting a lock *Yokai: a lock I have you now. one of Yokai's escorts is destroyed. What?!! *Tadashi Hamada: YEAH-HOO! Millennium Falcon arrives on the scene. *Vader's Escort: Look out! surviving escort panics and crashes into the trench, and Yokai's ship is flung out into space *Tadashi Hamada: You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home! shoots at the exhaust port and with the help of the Force, hits, blowing up the Death Star Great shot, kid! That was one in a million! *Hiro Hamada: Remember... the Force will be with you, always. Soundtrack *1. Main Title *2. Imperial Attack *3. Princess Leia's Theme *4. The Desert and the Robot Auction *5. Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack *6. The Little People Work *7. Rescue of the Princess *8. Inner City *9. Cantina Band *10. The Land of the Sandpeople *11. Mouse Robot and Blasting Off *12. The Return Home *13. The Walls Converge *14. The Princess Appears *15. The Last Battle *16. The Throne Room and End Title (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit6.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia * The fourth film will use the Adywan's Star Wars Revisited Edition audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope throughout the enitre fourth movie. *Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhup1.mp3, saberhup2.mp3, saberhup3.mp3, saberhup4.mp3, saberhup5.mp3, saberhup6.mp3, saberhup7.mp3, saberhup8.mp3, saberhup9.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. *Yokai's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. *Shifu Hoffman's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs